Johnbobb Ranks User-Nominated LGBT characters
Johnbobb Ranks User-Nominated LGBT Characters was a ranking contest begun in May 2015. LGBT characters of any medium were accepted. Rules *'5 nominations per user. No specific goal in mind for total nominations, so just nominate who you want for now.' *'Any characters that are gay, lesbian, bisexual, transgender, asexual, pansexual, etc. are eligible. Essentially, anything not strictly heterosexual.' *'To count, they must be LGBT within the fiction's canon. This can be through specific interactions of the character or confirmation by the creator. No headcanons.' *'Characters from any media (TV, comics, games, movies, etc.) are eligible. Please specify what they're from when nominating them.' *'Characters with heavily suggested but not outright confirmed LGBT tendencies (ex. implied crushes on same sex) may be eligible, but if it's not obvious, please make your case (or at least give a brief statement) of why they're eligible. I'll be the ultimate decider on who is and isn't eligible.' *''MOST IMPORTANTLY: No homophobia will be tolerated in this topic. Any hateful posts will be flagged and ignored. Be civil. I assume this won't be an issue for the majority of you.'' Nominations Jesse_Custer: *'Renee Montoya (DC Comics) lesbian' *'Jakotsu (InuYasha) gay' *'Waylon Smithers (The Simpsons) gay' *'Sara Lance (Arrow) bisexual' pjbasis: *'Hisoka (Hunter X Hunter) androgynous/pansexual' *'Sensui (Yu Yu Hakusho) gay?' *'Ivankov (One Piece) pansexual/crossdresser' *'Mr. 2 Bon Clay (One Piece) androgynous/crossdresser' BetrayedTangy: *'Kanji Tatsumi (Persona 4) sexuality' *'Big Gay Al (South Park) I wonder' *'Mad Moxxi (Borderlands) bisexual' *'Princess Bubblegum (Adventure Time) bisexual' *'Marceline (Adventure Time) bisexual' profDEADPOOL: *'Karolina Dean (Runaways) lesbian' *'Anole (X-Men) gay' *'Loki (Marvel comics) bisexual' *'Wiccan (Marvel) gay' *'Hulkling (Marvel) gay' Tom Bombadil: *'Chihiro Fujisaki (Dangan Ronpa) transgender' *'Asami Sato (Legend of Korra) bisexual' *'Stormer (Jem and the Holograms) bisexual/lesbian' *Naoto Shirogane (Persona 4) androgynous *Haruhi Fujioka (Ouran High School Host Club) genderfluid paperwarrior: *Bridget (Guilty Gear) androgynous/crossdresser *Vivian (Paper Mario: TTYD) transgender *Robin Newman (Ace Attorney 5) transgender *Tsurugi Higashikata (Jojolion) transgender *Olivier Lenheim (The Legend of Heroes: Trails in the Sky) bisexual Shaduln: *'Willow (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) lesbian' *'Tara (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) lesbian' *'Captain Jack Harkness (Doctor Who/Torchwood) bisexual' *'Dorian Pavus (Dragon Age: Inquisition) gay' *'Ramona Flowers (Scott Pilgrim) bicurious' GenesisTwilight: *'Joachim Valentine (Shadow Hearts: Covenant) gay' Chinballz: *'Korra (The Legend Of Korra) bisexual' *'Leliana (Dragon Age) bisexual' *'Mr. Slave (South Park) gay' *'Ray Gillete (Archer) gay' *'Samantha Traynor (Mass Effect 3) lesbian' Janus5k: *'Oberyn Martell (Game of Thrones) bisexual' *'Varys (Game of Thrones) asexual' Wicklebee: *'Zevran Arainai (Dragon Age: Origins) (bisexual)' Not_an_Owl: *'Paul Smecker (The Boondock Saints) gay' *'Lieutenant Felix Gaeta (Battlestar Galactica) bisexual' *'Sailor Uranus (Sailor Moon) lesbian' *'Sailor Neptune (Sailor Moon) lesbian' jcgamer107: *'Albus Dumbledore (Harry Potter) gay' *'Roger Elizabeth De Bris (The Producers) gay/crossdresser' *'Rod (Avenue Q) gay' *'Satan (South Park: Bigger, Longer, Uncut) gay' *'Roxy Richter (Scott Pilgrim vs the World) lesbian' Snake5555555555: *'John Constantine (DC Comics) bisexual' *'Alfred Ashford (Resident Evil Code: Veronica) crossdresser/transexual?' *'Batwoman/Kate Kane (DC Comics) lesbian' *'Commander Shepard (Mass Effect) bisexual' *'Danny the Street (DC Comics) transvestite' JeezyMiyagi: *'Jerri Blank (Strangers With Candy) bisexual' *'Omar Little (The Wire) gay' *'Mr./Mrs. Garrison (South Park) gay/lesbian/transexual/etc' Seginustemple: *'Denise Bryson (Twin Peaks) transgender' *'Dr. Frank N. Furter (Rocky Horror Picture Show) crossdresser/pansexual' *'Oscar (The Office) gay' *'Buffalo Bill (Silence of the Lambs) [crossdresser/transgender' *'Carmen (It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia) transgender' Raka_Putra: *'Angel Dumott Schunard (RENT) gay/crossdresser' *'Kurt Hummel (Glee) gay' *'Wallace Wells (Scott Pilgrim) gay' *'Ennis Del Mar (Brokeback Mountain) bisexual' *'Hato Kenjirou (Genshiken) gay' White Lens: *'Vamp (Metal Gear Solid 2) bisexual' *'Yevgeny Borisovitch Volgin (Metal Gear Solid 3) bisexual' *'Yukito Tsukishiro (Cardcaptor Sakura) gay' *'Heather (Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn) lesbian' *'Haruka Takayama (Sakura Trick) lesbian' OrangeCrush: *'Shiina "Misha" Mikado (Katawa Shoujo) or bi' Anagram: *'Poison Ivy [implied bisexual' *'Harley Quinn bisexual' Eddv: *'Bunker (DC Comics) gay' *'Iceman (All-New X-Men) gay' *'Moiraine Damodred (Wheel of Time) bisexual' *'Siuan Sanche (Wheel of Time) bisexual' *'Elaida do Avriny a'Roihan (Wheel of Time) lesbian' tennisboy213: *'Jack Twist (Brokeback Mountain) bisexual' *'Tobias Beecher (Oz) bisexual?' *'Vern Schillinger (Oz) gay' *'Chris Keller (Oz) bisexual' Mayonesa: *'Ultimate Colossus (X-Men) gay' *'Lafayette (True Blood) gay' *'David Fisher (Six Feet Under) gay' *'Beverly Leslie (Will and Grace) ambiguous' Rammtay: *'Ivan Raidenovitch Raikov (Metal Gear Solid) gay' Leafeon13N: *'Ditto (Pokemon) genderless/pansexual' RySenkari: *'Garnet (Steven Universe) of two lesbians' *'Sadie (Steven Universe) pansexuality' *'Ellie (The Last Of Us) lesbian' *'Riley (The Last Of Us) lesbian' pokemonandrew: *'Venom (Guilty Gear) gay' *'Kung Jin (Mortal Kombat X) gay' My Immortal: *'Tobias Funke (Arrested Development) bisexual' *'Dean Craig Pelton (Community) sexuality' *'Connor Walsh (How T'o Get Away With murder) gay *Captain Ray Holt (Brooklyn 99) gay Rankings Category:User Projects